


behave

by minhyukies (chrobins)



Series: jungwoo and his hyung [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, French Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/minhyukies
Summary: jungwoo wants a kiss on his cheek to prove doyoung's lovehe gets a bit more than that ouo





	behave

**Author's Note:**

> leo thank you ouo
> 
> first time writing dowoo :)

Doyoung laughs, fiddling with the wrapper of some cookies. “What do I have to do to show my love?” He asks, wondering what kind of silly answer Jungwoo is going to give.

 

He expects hesitation, trying to think of how much food Jungwoo can get Doyoung to buy, or maybe something expensive, maybe even practical. But he looks up, sees Jungwoo smile, tilt his head, and tap his soft cheek with a confident smile.

 

Of course Doyoung laughs, but he knows that look in Jungwoo’s eyes; as playful as he is, Jungwoo wants that kiss.

 

Mark laughs with them. Doyoung smiles reaches for something across the table, turning to Jungwoo to whisper.

 

_“If you behave, you can have that and more.”_

 

Doyoung smiles, regaining composure like nothing had happened. But Jungwoo’s legs don’t stop vibrating underneath the table.

 

* * *

 

 

For just a split second, Jungwoo has to think about the open arms of Doyoung sitting on the couch and wonder what he’s doing. But he doesn’t hesitate a second later, crying out in joy that those arms are for _him_ , and bounds over to his hyung proudly.

 

“Come here, baby.” Doyoung offers with a less than innocent smile, patting his thigh and nearly laughing with how _eager_ Jungwoo is. The younger boy straddles Doyoung’s thighs, sitting down with a soft sigh, giving another when Doyoung’s hands wrap around him and press against the small of his back. “My sweet baby Woo.”

 

Jungwoo’s face flares up immediately, pressing his forehead to Doyoung’s. “My _handsome_ hyung who owes me a kiss.” His smile spread even wider. “Or two.”

 

Doyoung chuckles softly. “Why stop there?” Jungwoo’s hands slide into Doyoung’s hair, holding him tight. “Why not three...or four? Five if you behave.”

 

This earns a sharp inhale from Jungwoo. “I want as many kisses as it takes until my lips and swollen and I can’t kiss anymore.” Their heavy breaths escalate, the mere thought of it making their tummies warm.

 

More often than not, Doyoung has found himself in awe of Jungwoo’s rising confidence in his affection towards him. But it’s his turn to be confident, leaning forward and pulling Jungwoo’s body closer to hiss for a kiss. But he makes it quick, eager to pull away and see the look on Jungwoo’s face.

 

With slick lips and red cheeks, Jungwoo feels a bit flustered to be taken off guard. “Hyung, that’s unfair.” He whines before leaning in to steal another kiss, not eager to part. He parts his lips easily, slotting them against Doyoung’s as they share sweet exhales and hums of delight. Even as Doyoung pulls away, Jungwoo presses on and takes Doyoung’s lips between his own, gazing up at his hyung with hunger in his eyes.

 

Eventually they part again, leaving the pair panting for air. “Yah, Jungwoo, you’re a bit greedy today.” Doyoung muses, though he runs a hand tenderly up and down his spine.

 

“I can’t help it. I need hyung’s kisses to survive the day…” Jungwoo gives Doyoung a puppy look before it breaks into a smile. “You promised to give me kisses if I behaved…” His lashes flutter against soft pink cheeks, and he drops his gaze to Doyoung’s lips. “Haven’t I been a good boy, hyung?” He asks, biting his lip. “Have I been a good baby?”

 

Doyoung smiles even though his dongsaeng is being extremely ridiculously adorable that it makes his heart squeeze with each slow second. “You behaved yourself so good, baby.” Doyoung slides his hands under Jungwoo’s sweater, pressing soft fingers into soft skin. “Come get your kisses.” He adds with a little smirk, watching as Jungwoo fights the whimpers in his chest when he feels Doyoung’s hands on his back.

 

Jungwoo cradles his hyung’s face, desperation in his eyes as he comes in for a much sweeter kiss this time. He takes his time, simply enjoying the feeling of their lips pressed together, the heavy breaths shared between them. Doyoung lets the younger boy lead, lets Jungwoo slip his tongue between his lips to meet his own.

 

A soft sigh escapes them both as their tongues meet, gently sliding against one another. Jungwoo slides his hands back to Doyoung’s hair, tightening his grip. Each new sweet movement earns a small whimper from Jungwoo, and Doyoung breathes in every single one.

 

“You’re so cute, Jungwoo...so cute…” Doyoung whispers when they part, only to have Jungwoo’s lips back on his again. It makes him chuckle, leaning further back against the couch cushions to let Jungwoo press on as much as he wants.

 

Eventually Jungwoo’s stamina dissipates, his kisses less eager and more simple. He rests nearly his full weight against Doyoung, keeping their lips pressed as if parting would suck the life out of him. Doyoung opts for patting his back, keeping the boy soft and comfortable as they sat together and indulged in each other’s warmth.

 

Doyoung lets his other hand slide to Jungwoo’s cheek, up into his hair and sliding down to his neck. The movement makes Jungwoo pull away with a heavy gasp, his eyes dark and his lips swollen. “How’s my baby boy?” Doyoung smiles though his own heart is beating wildly with how sweet the boy is, how sweet and tender their kisses are, and how he wishes he could spend the entire day wrapped up and cuddled around Jungwoo.

 

Jungwoo opens his mouth to speak but only a soft whimper comes out. His bottom lip trembles before he sinks his head back down on Doyoung’s shoulder, burying his face in his neck. He inhales deeply, the scent of his hyung sending a wave of calmness over him. Jungwoo exhales lightly, his body going limp against his hyung.

 

Doyoung wraps both arms around him again, patting his back in a soothing manner. “That’s okay, Jungwoo.” He laughs lightly. “All tuckered out?” Jungwoo only makes a small sound, pressing tired lips to his hyung’s neck. It’s a little ticklish, but Doyoung doesn’t mind. “Alright, alright. Hold on tight.”

 

As Doyoung stands up, hands under Jungwoo’s thighs, the younger boy quickly and easily latches onto his hyung for dear life, still keeping his face in Doyoung’s neck. The trip to Doyoung’s bed is quick, not too far from the main room. Once he finds himself inside, he shuts the door and climbs onto his bed with Jungwoo still wrapped tight around him, not willing to let go for even a second.

 

Jungwoo settles comfortably against Doyoung, securing all limbs until he knows he’s safe and sound, not willing to be disturbed any longer. Doyoung cradles his baby softly, massaging his scalp and whispering all sorts of sweet things; sometimes Jungwoo would laugh, other times he’d whimper and press kisses to his neck to avoid answering. But eventually the shyness disappeared for good, and Jungwoo comes back to Doyoung’s face again.

 

Almost instantly, the impatient look is back on Jungwoo’s face, his bottom lip quivering as if every second away from his hyung’s lips was hurting him. Doyoung sighs, sweeping the boy’s hair behind his ears, cupping his cheeks. “What’s the matter, Jungwoo?” Doyoung smiles, unable to hide his joy. “You want more?”

 

“Mm. I need more…” Jungwoo sighs, wincing in faux pain. “I need more until I fall asleep.” He gives a pointed yawn to prove his point. “Please, hyung…”

 

“Okay, okay.” Doyoung presses kisses all over Jungwoo’s face, smiling as he did so. He keeps skirting around Jungwoo’s lips until Jungwoo inches their bodies closer, pursing his lips and closing his eyes, silently begging. Unable to resist the sweet face, Doyoung caves, finally pressing their lips together again.

 

Immediately the tension in Jungwoo’s body dissipates, and he grows soft and weak against Doyoung’s touch. His kisses are slow and lazy, whimpering as Doyoung’s tongue swept gently across his lips. “Ah…”

 

“Relax.” Doyoung giggles, running hands through his hair and easing him to a sleepier state. But true to his word, Jungwoo uses every ounce of energy in his body to keep his lips on Doyoung until his breaths slow and even out and his grip on Doyoung loosens. “Goodnight, Jungwoo-yah.”

 

But even when Jungwoo finally does fall asleep, Doyoung continues to pepper sweet kisses until he’s kissed everywhere his lips can reach and he too lets the steady rhythm of Jungwoo’s breath to lull him for a small, intimate nap.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
